vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Just Finish the Dance
Let's Just Finish the Dance is the fourteenth episode of the first season of and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. Summary MISS MYSTIC FALLS — As the Salvatore School prepares to host the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, Hope secretly deals with a recent trauma that's causing her magic to go on the fritz. Meanwhile, the unexpected arrival of Roman, a boy from Hope's past, causes Landon to be on alert. Elsewhere, MG struggles with the fallout from his recent actions, while Josie's secret desire to win Miss Mystic Falls takes a backseat to Lizzie's plan for the pageant. Alaric also appears.https://www.spoilertv.com/2019/02/legacies-episode-114-lets-just-finish.html Plot Cast Main Cast *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson *Aria Shahghasemi as Landon Kirby *Kaylee Bryant as Josie Saltzman *Jenny Boyd as Lizzie Saltzman *Quincy Fouse as MG *Peyton Alex Smith as Rafael Waithe (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Nick Fink as Ryan Clarke *Lulu Antariksa as Penelope Park *Selah Austria as Sasha Stoteraux Guest Cast *Jedidiah Goodacre as Roman Sienna *Erica Ash as Veronica Greasley *Joi Liaye as Nia Co-Starring *Tanya Christiansen as Vera Lilien *Levi Gallagher as Kid Trivia *Antagonist: Veronica Greasley *Hope wins the 2028 Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. *It is revealed that vampires cannot be turned into stone by a gorgon. Body Count Continuity *Roman Sienna was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light on . *Lizzie, Josie and Ryan were last seen in There's a Mummy on Main Street. *Penelope was last seen in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight. *Sasha was last seen in Hope is Not the Goal. *Emma was mentioned. She was last seen in The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do. *Hayley was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In as a spirit on . *The slugs were mentioned. They were last seen in We're Gonna Need A Spotlight. *Caroline was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic on and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *Dana was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True in an alternate wish reality. *Klaus was mentioned. He was last seen in Moonlight on the Bayou on The Vampire Diaries and When The Saints Go Marching In on The Originals. *April was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Pictures of You on The Vampire Diaries. *Miranda was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in I Was Feeling Epic as a spirit. *Violet was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Nostalgia's a Bitch on The Vampire Diaries. *Rebekah, Marcel, Freya, Kol and Elijah were indirectly mentioned. They were last seen in When The Saints Go Marching In. *Seylah was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in Maybe I Should Start From The End. *Greta was indirectly mentioned. She was last seen in What, Will, I, Have, Left. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted ***Alaric's office ***Lizzie and Josie's dorm room ***Hope's dorm room ***Training room *Fort Valley, Georgia **Triad Industries ***Malivore portal Behind the Scenes *The episode title is a line used by Penelope Park. Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Alaric: "We are hosting this years Miss Mystic Falls pageant." :Lizzie: "You are the perfect candidate." :Hope: "I'm fine okay." :Lizzie: "You are far from fine." :Hope: "I said I'm fine!" |-|Extended Promo= :Alaric: "We are hosting this years Miss Mystic Falls pageant." :Lizzie: "This is the fiercest competition in the land." :Lizzie: "You are the perfect candidate." :Hope: "I'm gonna regret this aren't I?" :Hope: "Landon stop!" :Hope: "I'm fine okay." :Lizzie: "You are far from fine." :Hope: "I said I'm fine!" |-|Scene= :Penelope: "Hey, how about we blow this popsicle stand and go to my room for a little binge watch and chill?" :Josie: "You and I only make out when magical slugs invade our brains." :Penelope: "I actually wanted to talk to you about the letter I wrote." :Penelope: "Which I'm guessing you haven't read yet." :Josie: "Been dealing with the pageant Penelope." :Penelope: "Yeah I can see that." :Penelope: "See this is me offering you a viable option out." :Penelope: "This pageant is misogynistic and archaic." :Penelope: "Stop enabling it." :Josie: "I can't I'm a contestant." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Legacies 1x14 Promo "Let’s Just Finish the Dance" (HD) The Originals spinoff Legacies 1x14 Extended Promo "Let’s Just Finish the Dance" (HD) The Originals spinoff Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x14 Let's Just Finish the Dance-Hope.jpg 1x14 Let's Just Finish the Dance-Roman-Hope.jpg 1x14 Let's Just Finish the Dance-Josie-Penelope 1.jpg 1x14 Let's Just Finish the Dance-Josie-Penelope 2.jpg 1x14 Let's Just Finish the Dance-Lizzie-Josie.jpg 1x14 Let's Just Finish the Dance-Roman.jpg |-|Screencaps= LGC114-001-Ryan.png LGC114-002~Nia.png LGC114-003-Ryan.png LGC114-004-Hope-Landon.png LGC114-005-Hope~Landon.png LGC114-006-Hope.png LGC114-007-Landon.png LGC114-008-Alaric~Landon.png LGC114-009-Landon.png LGC114-010-Alaric.png LGC114-011-Landon.png LGC114-012-Hope-Alaric.png LGC114-013-Alaric.png LGC114-014-Hope.png LGC114-015-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC114-016-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC114-017~Alaric-Lizzie.png LGC114-018-Alaric~Lizzie.png LGC114-019-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC114-020-Josie~Students.png LGC114-021-Alaric~Students.png LGC114-022-Lizzie-Alaric.png LGC114-023~Landon-Hope.png LGC114-024-Landon~Hope.png LGC114-025-Roman.png LGC114-026~Roman-Landon-Hope.png LGC114-027-Landon~Hope.png LGC114-028-Roman.png LGC114-029~Landon-Hope.png LGC114-030-Miss Mystic Falls Pageant Contestant-Sign.png LGC114-031-Veronica~Alaric.png LGC114-032~Veronica-Alaric.png LGC114-033-Roman~Hope.png LGC114-034~Roman-Hope.png LGC114-035~Hope-Landon.png LGC114-036-Hope.png LGC114-037-Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-038~Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-039-Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-040~Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-041~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC114-042-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC114-043~Lizzie-Judges.png LGC114-044~Vera-Dana Memorial Button.png LGC114-045~Lizzie-Vera.png LGC114-046-Lizzie~Vera.png LGC114-047~Hope-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC114-048~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC114-049~Lizzie-Penelope-Josie-Hope.png LGC114-050-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC114-051~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC114-052-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC114-053-Lizzie.png LGC114-054-Hope.png LGC114-055-Nia~MG.png LGC114-056~Nia-MG.png LGC114-057-Lizzie-Hope.png LGC114-058-Lizzie-Hope.png LGC114-059-Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-060~Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-061-Sasha.png LGC114-062-Hope-Landon~Sasha.png LGC114-063-Lizzie~Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-064-Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-065-Vera-Judge.png LGC114-066-Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-067-Lizzie.png LGC114-068-Josie~Penelope.png LGC114-069-MG-Nia.png LGC114-070-MG~Nia.png LGC114-071~MG-Nia.png LGC114-072~MG-Veronica.png LGC114-073-MG~Veronica.png LGC114-074-Hope-Landon.png LGC114-075-Lizzie.png LGC114-076-Hope-Landon.png LGC114-077~Lizzie~Hope-Landon.png LGC114-078-MG.png LGC114-079~MG-Veronica.png LGC114-080-Nia.png LGC114-081-Lizzie~Hope.png LGC114-082~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC114-083-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC114-084-Hope-Lizzie.png LGC114-085-Landon-Hope.png LGC114-086~Landon-Hope~Veronica.png LGC114-087-MG-Landon-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-088-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-089~Hope-Alaric~MG.png LGC114-090-MG~Alaric~Veronica.png LGC114-091-Roman-Landon.png LGC114-092-Roman~Landon.png LGC114-093-Landon.png LGC114-094-Lizzie~Hope.png LGC114-095-Hope.png LGC114-096~Penelope-Josie.png LGC114-097-Penelope~Josie.png LGC114-098~Penlope-Josie.png LGC114-099-Penelope.png LGC114-100-Alaric-MG.png LGC114-101~MG-Alaric.png LGC114-102-MG.png LGC114-103~MG-Alaric.png LGC114-104-Nia-MG.png LGC114-105-Nia~Snake-MG.png LGC114-106-Landon.png LGC114-107-Penelope.png LGC114-108~Penelope-Landon.png LGC114-109-Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-110-Josie~Penelope.png LGC114-111-Lizzie.png LGC114-112~Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-113-Hope-Landon.png LGC114-114-Hope.png LGC114-115-Hope-Roman.png LGC114-116-Landon~Nia.png LGC114-117-Nia.png LGC114-118-Nia.png LGC114-119-Landon-Nia-MG.png LGC114-120-Sasha-Bartholomew.png LGC114-121-Hope~Roman.png LGC114-122-Lizzie.png LGC114-123~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC114-124~Hope-Roman.png LGC114-125-Lizzie-Josie.png LGC114-126-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC114-127~Roman-Hope~Lizzie.png LGC114-128~Lizzie-Josie.png LGC114-129~Hope-Lizzie.png LGC114-130~Lizzie-Hope.png LGC114-131-MG~Nia.png LGC114-132-Nia.png LGC114-133-Lizzie~Hope.png LGC114-134-Hope.png LGC114-135-Landon.png LGC114-136-Alaric.png LGC114-137-Landon.png LGC114-138-MG~Veronica.png LGC114-139~MG-Veronica.png LGC114-140-Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-141~Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-142~Josie-Penelope.png LGC114-143-Josie.png LGC114-144-Veronica.png LGC114-145~Veronica-Landon.png LGC114-146~Landon-Ryan.png LGC114-147-Landon.png LGC114-148-Veronica~Ryan.png |-|Behind the Scenes= References See also Category:Legacies Episode Guide Category:Legacies Season One Category:Crossover Episodes